Character Analysis
I find it quite tedious to go around and make several hundred pages so why not put it all in one page, yes? Actual Analysis Credits to Redphaestus |-|Cecilie= |-|Suzanna= |Patronus Memory = Moments with her family, the first time she succeeded in parkour, doing anything related to art, one of her private reading times. |Wand = *'Willow' - Willow is known as “the tree of enchantment”, and is hence quite favored for Charms. It also enhances healing magic, and is overall a willing, feminine wandwood. Source *'Phoenix feather' - Unicorn hair is a more subtle wand, but it is quite compatible with Charms and Transfiguration. It is also hands-down the best core for healing, as it picks up some of the healing capabilities of unicorn blood. Unicorn hair has a reputation of picking gentler or more cerebral users, so it is common amongst Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. More laid-back Gryffindors and subtler Slytherins may find themselves with a Unicorn hair wand. Source Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may ‘die’ and need replacing. (Pottermore info) |Goals = To become an artist-Magizoologist-parkour expert. To get through 7 years at Hogwarts without getting caught up in the drama. |Dream Job = Artist-Magizoologist-parkour expert |View on Life = |Favorite Subject = Charms |Hobbies = Reading, origami, quilling, any type of art, parkour, free-running |Moral Compass = |Alignment = Lawful good |Pet Peeves = People who write "Noone" instead of "No one". When you bite into a Bertie Bott's bean and it's a different flavor than what you thought it was. Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans in general. |Habits = Random thing in pocket everyday, bringing at least one book everywhere |Bad Habits = Shifts in their seat when nervous |Mental Disorders = |View on Love = |Past Loves = *'Childhood best friend' - He was one of the most brilliant people in her childhood, and her best friend. They did everything together and he was the one who brought art in her life. She was crushed when he moved away and she hopes to see him again. |Current Loves = None |Possible Loves = No one |Relationship Status = Singe AF |Platonic Loves = |Relationship With Family = |Orientation = Heterosexual heteroromantic |First Kiss = |Virginity = |Love Language = |Act Around Crush = |Kids = |Marriage = |Flirting Skills = |Jealousy = |Physical Attraction = |Personality Attraction = }} Aesthetics |-|Cecilie= |-|Suzanna= |-|Victoria= Pets Credits to Emmastia |-|Cecilie= |-|Silena= |-|Orfhlaith= |-|Suzanna= Amor Credits to Ellie-lah. •= “Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love.” — William Shakespeare, Hamlet |-| Views=''What are your characters' views on love?'' |-| Crushes= Who are your characters crushing on? |-| Status=''What are your characters' relationship statuses? Who have they dated? Are they looking for a relationship?'' |-| Platonic Love= Who will your characters always love non-romantically? |-| Orientations= What are your characters' sexual and romantic orientations? |-| Virginity=''Are your characters virgins? If not, who did they lose it to?'' |-| Jealousy= How likely is it for your characters to become jealous, especially romantically? How would they react? |-| Attraction=''What are your characters attracted to?'' special credit to emma for this one |-| •= *I have a feeling that Orla would end up homosexual and homoromantic. Wands Acme Wand Supply 4 da win #Cecilie #Silena #Suzanna #Orla #Julchen #William #Caitriona #Wolfram #Lucien #Tilly Epithets Idea from Nokia. Danke, Nokie. xD Questions 1. Do you ever doubt the existence of others than you? 2. On a scale of 1-5, how afraid of the dark are you? 3. The person/people you would never want to meet? 4. What is your favorite word? 5. If you were a type of tree, what would you be? 6. When you looked in the mirror this morning what was the first thing you thought? 7. What shirt are you wearing? 8. What do you label yourself as? 9. Bright room or dark room? 10. What were you doing at midnight last night? 11. Favorite age you’ve been so far? 12. Who told you they loved you last? 13. Your worst enemy? 14. What is your current desktop picture? 15. Do you like someone? 16. The last song you listened to? 17. You can press a button that will make any one person explode. Who would you blow up? 18. Who would you really like to just punch in the face? 19. If anyone could be your slave for a day, who would it be and what would they have to do? 20. What is your best physical attribute? (showing said attribute is optional) 21. If you were the opposite sex for one day, what would you look like and what would you do? 22. Do you have a secret talent? If yes, what is it? 23. What is one unique thing you’re afraid of? 24. You can only have one kind of sandwich. Every sandwich ingredient known to humankind is at your disposal. 25. You just found $100! How are you going to spend it? 26. You just got a free plane ticket to anywhere in the world, but you have to leave immediately. Where are you going to go? 27. An angel appears out of Heaven and offers you a lifetime supply of the alcoholic beverage of your choice. “Be brand-specific” it says. Man! What are you gonna say about that? Even if you don’t drink booze there’s something you can figure out… so what’s it gonna be? 28. You discover a beautiful island upon which you may build your own society. You make the rules. What is the first rule you put into place? 29. What is your favorite expletive? 30. Your house is on fire, holy shit! You have just enough time to run in there and grab ONE inanimate object. Don’t worry, your loved ones and pets have already made it out safely. So what’s the one thing you’re going to save from that blazing inferno? 31. You can erase any horrible experience from your past. What will it be? 32. You got kicked out of the country for being a time-traveling heathen who sleeps with celebrities and has super-powers. But check out this cool shit… you can move to anywhere else in the world! 33. The Celestial Gates Of Beyond have opened, much to your surprise because you didn’t think such a thing existed. Death appears. As it turns out, Death is actually a pretty cool entity, and happens to be in a fantastic mood. Death offers to return the friend/family-member/person/etc. of your choice to the living world. Who will you bring back? 34. What was your last dream about? 35. Are you a good….anything you’d like here? 36. Have you ever been admitted to the hospital? 37. Have you ever built a snowman? 38. What is the color of your socks? 39. What type of music do you like? 40. Do you prefer sunrises or sunsets? 41. What is your favorite milkshake flavor? 42. What football team do you support? (I will answer in terms of American football as well as soccer) 43. Do you have any scars? 44. What do you want to be when you graduate? 45. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? 46. Are you reliable? 47. If you could ask your future self one question, what would it be? 48. Do you hold grudges? 49. If you could breed two animals together to defy the laws of nature, what new animal would you create? 50. What is the most unusual conversation you’ve ever had? 51. Are you a good liar? 52. How long could you go without talking? 53. What has been you worst haircut/style? 54. Have you ever baked your own cake? 55. Can you do any accents other than your own? 56. What do you like on your toast? 57. What is the last thing you drew a picture of? 58. What would be you dream car? 59. Do you sing in the shower? Or do anything unusual in the shower? Explain. 60. Do you believe in aliens? 61. Do you often read your horoscope? 62. What is your favorite letter of the alphabet? 63. Which is cooler: dinosaurs or dragons? 64. What do you think about babies?